Strong hybrid vehicles use an internal combustion engine and one or more electric traction motors to provide input torque to gear sets of a transmission. The available modes of a strong hybrid may therefore include an engine-only mode, one or more electric-only/electric vehicle modes, and multiple hybrid or electrically variable transmission modes. In some strong hybrid designs, there is no method for opening the mechanical path between the engine and an output shaft of the transmission. Neutral is achieved in such designs by counter rotating one of the electric traction motors at idle to nullify engine speed. This is known as “geared neutral”. As a result, a condition referred to as driveline output bump may result when operating the transmission in neutral due to transient torque disturbances from the engine. The terms “output bump” and “clunk” are conventionally used in the art to describe the perceived sound and/or feel of any undesirable engine output torque oscillations.